


Пятнадцать минут

by Alexa_Depth



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Murder, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Depth/pseuds/Alexa_Depth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В голове работает невидимый таймер, отбивая утекающие секунды под ритм вырывающихся из обоймы пуль. Проходит две минуты. Гарри делает подсечку и протыкает врага ножом. Проходит тридцать секунд. И Эггзи спасает Гарри от наемника слева. Еще минута. И еще один труп. Внезапно что-то происходит. Что-то, чего происходить никак не должно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятнадцать минут

Они угодили в западню. _Снова._

Мерлин что-то кричит сквозь поврежденный наушник, но все, что можно понять – врагов слишком много, а подкрепление будет не скоро. Мерлин называет цифры. Пятнадцать минут. Им надо выстоять всего каких-то гребаных пятнадцать минут. Но в данных обстоятельствах эти цифры кажутся несоразмерно огромными. Наемники, затянутые в черное с головы до пят, окружают их кольцом, а они: Гарри и Эггзи, стоят спина к спине, готовые принять любой вызов судьбы.

Время будто замедляет свой ход, а затем приходит в движение слишком быстро и резко. Оно сегодня не на их стороне. И через мгновение Гарри находит себя перерезающим очередную глотку. По правую руку от него четверо пытаются подобраться к Эггзи, но их настигает общая пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Галахада. В голове работает невидимый таймер, отбивая утекающие секунды под ритм вырывающихся из обоймы пуль. _Проходит две минуты._ Гарри делает подсечку и протыкает врага ножом. _Проходит тридцать секунд._ И Эггзи спасает Гарри от наемника слева. _Еще минута._ И еще один труп. Внезапно, что-то происходит. Что-то, чего происходить никак не должно.

Гарри слышит: выстрел, удивленный вздох, а затем глухой удар об пол. Гарри не хочет оборачиваться. Он точно знает, что произошло. _Двенадцать секунд,_ и Гарри оказывается у тела ученика, распростертого на грязном деревянном полу, то там, то тут заляпанном багровыми пятнами свежей крови. Глаза Эггзи широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт то ли затем, чтобы легче было дышать, то ли чтобы выпустить наружу непослушный поток крови, вдруг вырвавшийся из плена сосудов. Гарри словно цепной пес бросается наперерез всякому, кто осмеливается подойти к ним хотя бы на метр. Наемников еще слишком много. Гарри хочет прижаться к воспитаннику, хочет взять за руку, хочет ощутить быстрый пульс под своими пальцами и услышать от Эггзи, что тот справится, но он не может. _Им нужно еще восемь минут._ Всего восемь, Эггзи, пожалуйста. Харт почти кричит, но его крик превращается в злобное рычание, и он обрушивает свой гнев на ближайшего соперника. Гарри почти танцует, каждым своим па прерывая чью-то жизнь, таймер тикает, а на полу все больше и больше багровых узоров. Возможно, все творцы чувствуют подобное, ведь Гарри почти тонет в эйфории убийства, снося очередную голову. Раньше с ним не было подобного. Раньше ничья жизнь, которую он защищал, не была для него такой ценной и хрупкой. Когда остается пять минут, в помещении остается всего семь человек, включая двух агентов. Гарри тратит на каждого наемника по пятьдесят секунд ровно и останавливается только тогда, когда штык его зонта выворачивает глазницу последнего.

Галахад, не теряя ни секунды больше, разворачивается и бросается к самому ценному, что еще оставалось в его жизни.

А затем Гарри _видит._ Видит и перестает дышать. И в помещении, словно в насмешку, наступает звенящая, давящая, рвущая душу тишина. Юное тело находится в точно таком же положении, в каком Гарри его и оставил. За одним исключением: веки мальчика теперь плотно сомкнуты. Харт осторожно опускается на колени и проводит кончиками пальцев по мертвенно бледной коже. Мгновение, и голова юноши покоится у Галахада на коленях.

Воображаемый таймер доходит до нуля, и Гарри, зарывшись пальцами в чужие волосы, думает, как же так получилось, что он, оказывается, отсчитывал время до собственной смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята отсюда: http://cs621227.vk.me/v621227268/1b094/i6G67NfSviw.jpg


End file.
